Brief Game Guide
Experience (XP) purchasing notes: * You can spend up to 3 XP per skill per session, at 1XP per skill point. ** Example: Spend 3 XP to gain 3 Notice. * You can spend up to 2 XP per stat per session, at 2XP per stat point. ** Example: Spend 2 XP to gain 1 Body. * Buying a new skill costs 10XP, and starts at 10%. http://www.arsimagica.net/~eccles/roleplaying/togo/rules.html Rolling dice Use two ten-sided dice to play the game, as percentile dice. * If you roll 0 and 8, the number is 8. * If you roll 8 and 0, the number is 80. * If the dice are added, 8 and 0 become 18. * If you're only rolling one die, 0 is 10. Skill checks Minor In relaxed situations where you have plenty of time and are not at risk, you automatically succeed in any skill that you have at 15% or higher. The GM may ask you to roll, to check for matches, nits, or fumbles. If you don't have a particular skill, you can do a skill check against your appropriate stat, with your stat at -30. Significant In situations where there is uncertainty but little actual risk: * roll <= your skill succeed strongly * roll > your skill and <= your stat succeed weakly If you don't have a particular skill, you can do a sig. skill check against your appropriate stat, with your stat at -30, for a weak success. Major In tense situations where time is important or you are at risk, you only succeed if you roll equal to or under your skill level. If you don't have a particular skill, you can do a major skill check against your appropriate stat, to try for a Hail Mary. With a Hail Mary, only matches and crits succeed. Minimum rolls The GM may require you to roll a certain number or higher, as well as below your skill or stat. To shoot someone in the leg, you might have to roll under your skill level with a minimum roll of 30. If your skill is lower than the difficulty, you can't perform the action. Matched rolls A match is when both dice come up with the same number, such as 11 or 66. This makes the action you're attempting more dramatic; whether this is good or bad depends on whether you succeeded or failed. A matched successful roll is unusually good, bur a matched failed roll is unusually bad. Most of the time, the GM interprets what additional effects this triggers. However, some actions in the game have specific effects keyed to matched rolls. These are called Cherries, and are used with obsessed martial arts skills and with the Magic skill. Skill increases Every time you roll a match, good or bad, that skill automatically goes up by one point. You can only go up one point per skill per session. So, you can go up one point in several skills in the same session, but (a) only one point per skill, and (b) you may need new dice. Fumble A fumble is when you roll double zeroes. It means the worst possible outcome occurs, short of death. A double-zero is still a fumble even if you have a skill or trait at 100%. Crit rolls A crit is when you roll a zero-one. It means the best possible outcome occurs. It doesn't mean you can succeed at an impossible task, such as picking up a skyscraper and throwing it across town. A crit supersedes even a difficult roll. Flip-flop rolls In some situations or with some skills, you may be allowed to flip-flop a roll -- to switch the 10s and 1s dice. For example, if you rolled a 91, you could flip it to a 19. Shifted rolls A shift is a modifier applied to your skill number, before you make the roll. For example, if you have a First Aid skill of 56%, and a shift of -30% is applied, your skill is 26% instead. Shifts are usually temporary. They're typically applied due to wounds, difficult environments, or magical effects. Hunch rolls A hunch is a percentile roll you get to make and then set aside to use for the next time you need a skill check. In other words, you know what your next roll is going to be and can act accordingly, using it up on something unimportant if it's bad, or trying to save it for something important if it's good. Hunches are awarded by the GM in some situations for magical or mundane reasons. Note: you cannot always control when you make a roll, so try to not hang onto a good hunch for too long, or you may lose it on a meaningless action. Partial success It's possible to have a partial success. This occurs when you roll above your skill, but under the related stat. Category:Meta